Teamwork
by AyukaWind
Summary: It's not everyday Itachi and Hidan teamed up against you. But for once there was something they both passionately agreed upon... That they were the two members of the Akatsuki who were best in bed.
1. Chapter 1

It's not everyday Itachi and Hidan teamed up against you. But for once there was something they both passionately agreed upon… That they were the two members of the Akatsuki who were best in bed.

—

Itachi sat on the end of your bed as you walked around the room, brushing your hair and putting away some of your clothes. "I'm telling you, Deidara would be the best. I mean come on… Three tongues? What more could a girl ask for?" Itachi chuckled lowly. "Hn. Well she could fucking ask for a real man." Hidan snickered as he leaned casually against your doorway. "Or she could just ask for me by name." "Yeah yeah…" I sighed and folded another shirt neatly, tucking it into the drawer before closing it and smiling. "It's a woman's dream to be made love to, not… fucked. I mean, when you get eaten out…" I hummed softly, "Heavenly. And with Deidara, you get three times that fun."

"Kiira." Itch's soft voice made me turn towards him. "Hm?" "You haven't been fucked properly." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and pulled my hair back out of my face. "That's the problem with the two of you. You're too rough. No wonder girls don't stick around." I smirked as I stared pointedly at Hidan.

"No Kiira. The problem is you haven't had a proper fucking. So you don't know what to expect from a real man." A slow grin creeped across Itachi's face as he looked at the expression of indignation on mine. "I second that motion." I jumped in surprise when his voice came from directly behind me. "Fuck. What are you doing?" I mumbled as I stepped away as Hidan leered down at me. While my attention was focused on him, Itachi stepped in front of me, causing me to bump into his bare chest. "I'm going to fucking fix that. A woman like you deserved to be fucking fucked into the mattress like she really wants."

I swallowed slowly, "E-excuse me?" My voice came out in a stammer as I turned and found myself staring directly at Itachi's chest. My eyes roamed upwards until they met his smirking red ones. "Let me show you how a real man fucks a lady." His voice was a seductive purr as he stepped forward, smoothly pushing me firmly back against Hidan and pinning my arms to my side. Shocked into silence, I gaped up at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck. They trailed slowly over my skin, contrasting sharply with Hidan's rough grip on my hips, holding me tightly against him. The seconds seemed to stretch out into minutes as his lips closed softly around my earlobe and his teeth gently grazed my skin, enough to provoke a shudder out of me. His eyes spun slowly as he lifted his head. "That's a good girl Kiira… I don't want you to fight us." Suddenly my arms flew up straight above my head and in one swift motion Hidan stripped me of my shirt and clasped my wrists with one hand, taking them from Itachi's grasp. "I'm going to fucking make you cum so fucking hard, you'll be screaming so fucking hard you won't be able to fucking speak tomorrow."

"What.. no…" My brain finally caught up and processed that I was trapped between Hidan and Itachi, two of the most sadistic members of the Akatsuki and they were both promising to fuck me silly. "You don't have to prove it! I was kidding!" I squirmed between them, causing both to chuckle. Itachi took a step back and I thought Hidan was going to release me and say he was joking, instead I was spun and pinned against the wall. My arms held firmly in his grasp, the silver-haired Jashinist loomed over me. The arm holding my wrists motionless was casually resting against the wall and the free hand grasped my right breast, squeezing firmly as he smirked. Behind him, Itachi vanished out the door, but my attention was quickly distracted by Hidan when he ever so casually pressed his knee between my legs. "He'll be back." His lips crashed down on mine, forcing my head against the wall as he pressed his tongue into my mouth. I found myself giving in to his surprising talented mouth. My eyes closed and I heard him chuckle before his knee jerked a few inches higher to press tightly against my crotch and my eyes flew open with a sharp gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't have you fucking relaxing on me." He snickered and ground his knee slowly against me. "Bastard." I muttered half-heartedly and pushed myself up on my toes to get away from his knee. "That's not the worst fucking thing you'll be calling me tonight." Annoyed, I swung my knee up towards his groin.[ Letting go of my breast, he caught my knee and slammed my body against mine, knocking the air out of my lungs as he released my hands in favor of holding me against the wall with his body and feverishly groping every possible inch of my body he could touch. "You make me fucking want to fucking tear you apart." He muttered, his voice thick with lust as he bit down hard on my neck, licking over the angry red mark before repeating it over and over again on my bare neck.

Behind him, Itachi returned and tossed something on the bed before dropping his cloak to the floor. "Bring her over." Glancing longingly at my neck, Hidan left my abused neck long enough to scoop a hand under my ass and carry me over to the bed, and dump me on my back as he and Itachi smirked. "Be a good little girl and hold out your hands for me." When I just scooted back on the bed, away from him. Itachi picked up a set of handcuffs and sighed. "You'll regret not following orders, hn?" Moving swiftly, he captured my left wrist and attached the handcuff to my wrist. There was a metallic clank as he pulled my hands up to the headboard and looped the chain around the metal bar before cuffing my right wrist. I squirmed in discomfort and bit my lip. "What are you guys planning on doing?" "Fucking you." I felt myself shudder and my cheeks flush as everything was becoming more and more real.

The bed dipped as Hidan crawled on between my legs, twirling a kunai between his fingers as he grinned wickedly down at me. My eyes slowly widened and I involuntarily shifted away from him. My movements did no good as he reached down and gripped the waist of my pants, pulling it just centimeters away from my skin before running the blade through the fabric and tearing it away with a ravenous look. My bare hips and legs were exposed to both men's view and they exchanged a glance. "You don't stand a chance sweetheart." In the .03 seconds it took me to blink, my panties were gone and Hidan was already bending forward to lap at the juices between my legs. Caught unaware, I moaned openly then snapped my mouth shut and fought back another soft moan. "That's it. Moan for us little one." Itachi knelt on the edge of the bed and took the kunai to cut my bra straps, tossing the ruined bra off the edge of the bed and grazing the blade slowly over my breasts. I whimpered as I watched the blade, mesmerized by Hidan's tongue and the cold blade circling slowly around and around.

I practically jumped in surprise when Itachi's hot mouth replaced the cold blade on my breast and Hidan simultaneously pressed a single long finger inside of me, his tongue still flicking against my clit. "Fuck…" I groaned softly and relaxed against the bed, tilting my hips up at Hidan. "That's fucking like it." He snickered against me and returned to what he was doing with sudden enthusiasm. As he pumped a single finger roughly in and out of me, he sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue a little aggressively against it, his free hand pinning my hips more he licked and the more Itachi bit and sucked at my nipples, the more I wanted from them. One last glance at the two gorgeous men showering me with attention and I hit fuck it level.

To hell with it… I was going to get everything out of this as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi lay next to me on his side, his slender fingers pinching my nipples and roaming over my breasts as he sucked hard at the soft skin at the nape of my neck. Satisfied with the bright red mark he left, Itachi moved over to the other side of my neck and left a matching hickey. My eyes drifted closed and I leaned ever so slightly towards him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on my neck. Not to be outdone, Hidan slipped another finger inside me and I gasped. "You're so fucking tight. I can't fucking wait to fucking stretch you the fuck out." He pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out and holding them in front of me. I leaned forward and he slid his wet fingers into my mouth, I swirled my tongue over both of them, sucking him clean of my juices. "Fucking hell." He groaned as Itachi smirked, his fingers rubbing my clit as Hidan pulled off his pants and his thick cock sprang free.

I knew at that moment that I had gotten in over my head. Itachi's mouth wrapped around my breast and his tongue flickered ever so teasingly against my nipple. This was just the distraction Hidan needed to pull my legs further apart and press himself against my entrance. A heartbeat later and he was sunk in to the hilt inside of me. "Fucking Jashin almighty, fucking sweet hell you're so fucking tight!" He spewed out a string of curses words as I screamed and Itachi clamped a hand tightly over my mouth. "Give me her fucking panties." He hissed at Hidan who took his sweet time finding them on the bed.

I cried out against Itachi's hand as Hidan shifted inside me, my body still adjusting to his size. Itachi quickly stuffed my panties inside my mouth and tipped my head back, biting my neck roughly over and over again as Hidan pulled out painfully slow. "Fuck yes." He growled as he gripped my hips and drove back into me, slamming me down into the bed. The sudden explosion of pain in my stomach was dulled by the growing pleasure as he pulled out again, his cock dragging along my tight, sensitive walls and sending all kinds of new sensations shooting through my body.

I let out a twisted moan of pleasure and pain as he continued to relentlessly thrust into me, forcing me to adjust to his size as quickly as I possibly could. Itachi's skilled fingers worked my clit back and forth, only further adding to the pleasure. Just moments later, I was moaning eagerly behind the makeshift gag and all but begging Hidan to fuck me harder. The contrast between Itachi's gentle but commanding touches and Hidan's forceful attacks on my body had my mind reeling with pleasure. This was heaven and yet I craved something more.

I bucked my hips in rhythm with Hidan's thrusts, earning a satisfied grunt and a grip tightening on my waist that pulled me even deeper on his cock. Itachi's fingers circled my clit as Hidan buried himself repeatedly inside me. It had hardly been ten minutes but I could feel my toes curling tightly and my entire body beginning to tense as the duo drove me closer and closer to an orgasm. "I want you to fucking cum all over my fucking cock." Hidan bucked roughly into me, lifting my legs by my knees and holding them by his side so my hips were angled perfectly upwards towards him. His first thrust in this new position had my eyes rolling and he growled lowly. "I fucking told you I knew what I was fucking doing in bed."

Time felt like it was in slow motion as he thrust again and again. Dull pain blossomed on my hips as his collided with mine roughly but it was quickly forgotten as his cock rubbed against my g-spot and I saw white behind my eyelids as I came without warning. My entire body shook, the handcuffs clanking against the metal headboard as I tried to pull myself away from Hidan. It was almost too much for me to take… Hidan pounding roughly into me as Itachi rubbed even harder at my clit, his mouth working my breasts perfectly, giving me no rest as I came. "Please, please… fucking hell" I mumbled against the gag, my head turned to the side as I writhed slowly in their grasp. "And we're just getting started little one." Itachi whispered lowly into my ear as I came down from my temporary high. As Hidan lazily pumped in and out of me, Itachi stripped quickly and turned me on my side. Hidan pulled out and lay on the other side of me, he gripped my left leg and pulled it up so it was hooked around his waist as he guided his cock to my dripping wet slit.

Behind me, Itachi's chest pressed firmly against my back and I slowly shook my head then jerked my wrists roughly against the cuffs. "No.. no.." I mumbled in a slight panic as I felt Itachi's slick cock press against my back door. But no matter which way I moved I was pressing one or the other deeper into me. "Just relax. It makes it easier." There was amusement in his voice as Itachi slid his arm under my head and hooked it around my neck. This position made my back arch as I leaned back to take the pressure of my windpipe. Hidan thrust forward abruptly, sliding into me and groaning as he was enveloped in a hot wetness. I glanced at him in confusion when he didn't move for a second, but my confusion was immediately answered as Itachi pressed against my tight ass. Hidan being fully inside and pressed against me gave nowhere to move as he slowly pushed in. He groaned lowly as my ass gripped him tightly and Hidan shifted impatiently. "Fuck you feel so good." His mumbles were muffled by my breast as he bit down sharply and smirked as I jerk away, only to scream as I accidentally pushed myself back onto Itachi's cock. "Gotcha."


	4. Chapter 4

I froze in place, my arms trembling ever so slightly as I clutched desperately at the cuffs holding me in place. Itachi tightened his fingers on my waist, pulling me back down as I attempted to pull myself up towards the headboard. "I've never… please Itachi… please…" My words poured out of my mouth in a stammered rush. The feeling in my ass was something I had never experienced before in my life. There was a burning pain that distracted me from the feeling of Hidan wiggling impatiently in front of me, and almost kept me from noticing Itachi slowly sliding deeper. A soft whimper escaped as I pressed tightly against Hidan, my heart beating rapidly against his firm chest as I willingly took him as deeply as possible to get away from Itachi.

"Hidan's chest rumbled as he laughed and pulled me closer, my body firmly sandwiched between the two Akatsuki members. Itachi's fingers curled, his fingers pressing into my skin. Behind me, I could feel his body tense and I flinched, expecting a sudden movement from him. When none came, and instead Itachi gently caressed my neck with his lips I groaned quietly and shifted restlessly in their grip. Seconds ticked by painfully slowly as Itachi's kisses grew steadily rougher and Hidan thrusted back and forth shallowly. Itachi must have felt me relax because he suddenly thrust forward, pulling my ass back hard against his hips as he sheathed himself completely inside me.

Hidan's hand clamped over my mouth as I screamed, writhing in their grasp. It felt as though hands were gripping at me from all sides, holding me down tightly and preventing me from moving. My eyes were wide as Itachi moved slowly again, pulling almost completely out before sliding slowly back in. I knew from the grin on Hidan's face that he could feel my heart pounding against his chest. "Easy there sugar tits." Hidan smirked as he released his grip on my leg to grope roughly at my chest. I couldn't help but moan as Itachi pulled me closer to him, his arm tight around my throat. "Come on kitten, scream for me." His warm breath brushed over my ear, sending a slow shudder down my spine as they began moving in sync.

"You're going to fucking cum so hard you won't remember your fucking name kitten." His expression was no longer a taunting smirk but had turned threateningly serious as he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back towards Itachi. Almost as if they had practiced this before, Itachi lifted my hips slightly and slid underneath me so that I was lying on top of him on my back. My arms were stretched above me as we shifted further down the bed in the move and I was now at the end of the chain on the cuffs. The tight grip around my throat was loosened as Itachi instead ran his hands down my sides, caressing my skin firmly as Hidan knelt between my legs.

He pulled me closer to him and I whimpered as I braced my legs against the bed to keep my weight from forcing myself any deeper onto Itachi. "Oh no you don't kitten." Itachi murmured with a chuckle as he pulled my hips firmly down and my eyes flew wide as he held me tightly against him, his cock balls deep in my ass. "Now that is a sight I could fucking get used to." Hidan mused as he rubbed his thumb against my clit and then down over the dripping wetness below. He lifted his thumb to his lips and licked my juices off of it, never breaking eye contact with me. Once his finger was clean, he dropped his hand once again to my clit, rubbing it lazily in circles as he watched me tremble on top of Itachi. My arms were shaking slightly as I pulled on the cuffs to pull myself away from Itachi's grasp. Every move I made sent a fresh mix of pleasure but mostly pain shooting through my lower half.

"Fucking beautiful." His finger slipped easily inside of me and curled at just the right spot. I couldn't help the moan and jerk of my hips that followed his finger stroking ever so perfectly over my g-spot. Both Itachi and Hidan laughed as I jumped then froze in place, shaking ever so slightly as I tried not to move any more on Itachi's cock. As his finger continued to play with my g-spot he began stroking himself, clearly enjoying himself. Itachi suddenly thrust upwards and I arched my back sharply, lifting myself completely off of his body before Hidan planted a hand on the middle of my stomach and roughly shoved me back down. "Hidan! Fuck!" I screamed as he abandoned playing with my clit and instead pressed his cock against me.

"Please! Go easy! Please!" I begged frantically as he lifted my legs off the bed and rested them around his waist, taking away my leverage. "I don't fucking do easy, sweetheart." He smirked slightly but it faded quickly as he slid the tip of his cock inside of me. "You got her?" He asked Itachi lowly as he spread his knees apart, leaning over top of me slightly. "Hn. Just fuck her already."

 _ **~ o.0... please read and review!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi shifted slightly under me, lifting my ass just a few inches off of his hips and holding me there as Hidan kept his hand resting on my stomach. "You ready?" He smirked and thrust immediately, leaving me no time to respond. "No…" My voice shook as he started off with a rough pace, my entire body moving each time he did. To make this worse, Itachi took advantage of the few inches of space he had and began bucking his hips upwards into me. They had only been going a minute, if that and I was already feeling a heat swelling in my abdomen as the pain morphed into pleasure somewhere between one of his thrusts.

"Oh fuck… fuck!" My words were turned into whimpers when Hidan took over holding my hips up and Itachi closed his hand around my throat. He pulled me slightly to the side so I was lying back over his left shoulder. "Atta girl, say my name. Fucking scream it." Itachi marked each one of his words with a rough buck of his hips. Stars burst on the edges of my vision and I screamed willingly, giving myself in completely to the pleasure. My mind was spinning as I arched and pulled at the cuffs, yearning for more even though I could barely function with the way they were fucking me now.

"You like what you've been missing out on kitten?" Itachi practically purred into my ear and I nodded shakily. My breath was coming in ragged gasps and I was quickly falling into a pleasure drunk daze. "Of course she fucking does." Hidan growled and slammed especially rough into me. Neither of them really bothered to hold me still anymore as I writhed between them, bucking against one and then against the other in a frantic fashion. "Fuck… please I'm going to… fuck!" I bit my lip hard, my hands clenching and unclenching around the cool metal.

Everything was beginning to blur together as every muscle in my body tightened and spasmed. I heard Hidan and Itachi's low groans as if through cotton as I came hard around both of their cocks, growing even tighter around them. "F-fuck… Itachi…H-Hidan…" I stuttered hard as they both kept fucking me relentlessly. My cum coated Hidan's cock and dripped down my inner thighs, leaving a mess on the bed below. Just when I thought I was done cumming, Itachi's other arm wrapped around my waist and his fingers almost immediately found my sensitive clit. "Mmm just like that little one" He whispered as I bucked my hips in response to the skillful movements of his fingers teasing my clit to the point that the pleasure was almost unbearable.

I hadn't even come down from my last orgasm, my body still trembling when I felt the hard shudder run through me. I moaned hard, my breath catching in my throat and my back straining as I arched upwards. My legs tightened spastically around Hidan's waist, pulling him deeper into me as I came again. "You still think Deidara's fucking tongues are better than this?" Hidan grunted as he pounded into me faster, using his arms to pull me against Itachi and him to meet their every thrust. My body was coated with a light sheen of sweat and I stammered and moaned out their names with every thrust.

"Damn you feel so good little one… so tight…" Itachi murmured in between hard pants for breath. "Don't stop cumming baby. Don't stop until I say you can."


	6. Chapter 6

Even if I had a say in the matter, there was no possible way I could've stopped any of the orgasms that rolled through me, one after the other. I lost count of how many times I came in the next several minutes. I finally regained some of my senses when Hidan's fingers pinched hard at my nipple. "Fuck you're hot when you cum like that." Hidan smirked as he palmed my breast, squeezing roughly without letting up on his pace. Already I could feel the soreness from the harsh way his hips collided with mine with every thrust, and there was no doubt I was going to hurt badly the next day just from the size of the two men.

"Please, harder." I managed to gasp out before the combined sensations of Hidan pulling at my nipple and Itachi flicking my clit easily sent me over the edge again. My voice was hoarse as I cried out over and over again, black dancing on the edge of my vision. Itachi and Hidan's thrusts made wet slaps against my skin as Hidan leaned over me to pin me between him and Itachi again. Both Hidan and Itachi's thrusts were becoming wilder and more erratic and their touches became almost painfully rough as I grew more and more sensitive. "You feel so…damned good…wrapped around…my cock…little one..." Itachi grunted out with each thrust. "Fuck yes!" Hidan's hands left marks running down my side as he dragged his nails over my skin. They finally came to rest on my hips, his thumbs pressing hard against my hipbone as he stared down at me, lust spread across his face as he drew closer to cumming.

"That's it! Take this fucking cock baby." Hidan's voice was rough as he matched Itachi's thrusts, filling me up completely and then pulling back out and leaving me empty and craving for the few milliseconds before they both came crashing back down into me and making my eyes roll back in my head. "I'm going to fucking cum" Itachi groaned out and I felt him grow tense beneath me, his thrusts becoming longer and deeper. "Fuck!" Hidan yelled as he pulled me harder towards him.

I was beyond the point of being able to coherently form sentences or even words and all that was coming out of my mouth were deep, drawn-out moans and barely coherent stammers of "Harder…" and "Fuck…" They were both more that happy to oblige me as they got closer. Suddenly Itachi pulled me down hard against him, burying himself completely inside of me. I could feel him throb and twitch inside of me as he came hard in me, biting down on my shoulder. One more thrust from Hidan and my vision went black as he leaned over me, thrusting straight down into me.

My entire body was shaking as I lay between the two of them, my eyes rolled back into my head and my toes curled. Hidan lay on top of me panting hard as he rested his head against my chest. Every little movement either one made caused them to move inside of me and sent another shudder down my spine. As we lay there catching our breath, I felt the exhaustion from cumming so many times quickly catch up with me and my eyes drifted closed even though I was still breathing hard and my body was trembling. Itachi grinned as he felt me relax completely against him. "Seems like we were too much for her to handle." Hidan sat up slowly and ran his hand down my body. "She lasted longer than I thought." He muttered absently as he pulled out, earning a low moan from me at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Itachi moved out from under me as well and chuckled as he looked me over. "Give her a minute, she'll be begging for another round soon enough." He said as he and Hidan exchanged a wicked grin.

 _ **~Keep an eye out for the second part of this series! Please review and comment who you'd like to see done next!~**_


End file.
